Ariel Returns to the Sea
by Lrflo
Summary: <html><head></head>In this different sequel to The Little Mermaid, Ariel finds herself ill and may have to leave Eric and Melody behind in order to live. What will she chose and what will happen to her family?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ariel was carrying her baby as she was walking towards the window in her baby's room. It had been six months since Ariel had her precious little Melody and she couldn't be happier. She wasn't sure if she would ever become a mother, let alone actually become a human. Her life was wonderful; she was married to her true love, Prince Eric, and held the product of their love in her hands. After starring out the window for a few minutes and feeling the salty sea air on her face, Melody began to cry.

"Don't cry Melody. Shhhhh mommy's here," said Ariel, "what song haven't I sang to you yet? Oh… I know." Ariel began to sing a song from not too long ago.

"_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing_

_Walking around on those…_

_What'd you call them? Oh, feet…_

_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far_

_Legs are required for jumpin' dancing_

_Strolling along down those…_

_What'd do you call them? Streets…_

_Up where they walk_

_Up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wandering free _

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

_What would I give_

_If I could live out of these waters_

_What would I pay_

_To spend the day warm on the sand _

_Betchya on land they understand _

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women_

_Sick of swimmin'_

_Ready to stand_

_I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask them my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it… what's the word? Burn…_

_When's it my turn_

_Wouldn't I love_

_Love to explore that shore up above_

_Out of the sea_

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that … world"_

Melody was sound asleep in her mother's arms. Ariel felt strange singing that song now that she was part of that world.

"I never heard those lyrics before," said a voice from the doorway. It was Prince Eric and he had heard his lovely wife's beautiful voice from down the hall and came to listen.

"Well I had sung that song before I met you. I hadn't thought about that song for a while, but I needed a new song to sing to Melody," explained Ariel.

"I think it was beautiful," replied Prince Eric.

"Well, thank you dear." Ariel put Melody back into her crib and starred at her sleeping child's face. "She's absolutely wonderful isn't she?" asked Ariel.

"She is," replied Prince Eric.

"I don't think I could be any happier than I already am."

"I think you could."

"Oh really? How?"

"By this." Eric leaned in to kiss his wife. They were a very happy family and nothing could break them apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed and Melody was an active four-year-old running around the castle with Sebastian, Ariel, or Eric chasing after her. Everything was going perfect, but for how long could everything be perfect?

One morning Ariel awoke to a horrible pain in her right leg. She woke up screaming in agony. Eric awoke as soon as she screamed.

"Ariel, what's wrong?!" asked Eric.

"I…don't…know…it…hurts!" yelled Ariel. She was grabbing her right leg forcefully.

"Grim! Grim! Call the doctor NOW!" Eric yelled down the hall.

"Yes sire!" yelled Grimsby.

"Ariel, darling, hang on. Just look at me and hold my hand." Eric held her hand and tried to make the pain go away.

"I…I…" but before she could finish her thought she passed out from the pain.

Ariel's eyes opened many hours later. She woke up to her husband lying next to her.

"Ariel! You're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Eric.

"I'm…I'm feeling better. The pain isn't very painful at all. What happened?" asked Ariel.

"You woke up with a pain in your right leg. So I called the doctor and he came to examine you, but you were passed out."

"Did he say anything?"

"No he told me to call him when you woke up. Grim?"

Grim entered the room. "Yes sire?"

"Could you tell the doctor that Ariel is awake?"

"Yes your majesty." Grim left the room and went to get the doctor.

Ariel grabbed Eric's arm. "Where is Melody?"

"She is with Carlotta. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please." Ariel needed her daughter to cheer her up.

Carlotta came in with Melody and Melody ran to her mother.

"Mommy, are you sleeping?"

"No, I am awake now. Are you having fun darling?"

"Yes mommy. We played in the sand."

"Oh how very fun. Did Sebastian go with you?"

"Yes. I put sand on him."

"You did? Poor Sebastian."

"He likes it." Melody giggled with her mother. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Grim with the doctor.

"Your highnesses, the doctor is here to see Ariel."

"Thank you Grim. Carlotta can you take Melody to her room for a nap?" asked Eric.

"Yes your highness. Come Melody." Carlotta tried to take Melody's hand but she resisted.

"I want to stay with Mommy," replied Melody.

"Mommy will come see you after the doctor visits me ok sweetheart?"

"Ok Mommy," Melody turned away and grabbed Carlotta's hand.

The doctor came over to Ariel to ask her some questions.

"Your majesty, has your right leg ever hurt you like this before?"

"No, I have never felt that much pain in my leg before."

"Have you fallen on your leg or scraped it?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"At any time in your life?"

Ariel stopped to think. Only Eric, Carlotta, and Grim knew she was a mermaid before becoming human. She couldn't tell the doctor about her former tail. She also couldn't think of a time she hurt her tail as a child.

"Not that I can think of."

"Prince Eric may I speak to you outside."

Ariel didn't like the sound of that. Eric looked to her to see if it was ok for him to leave and she nodded her head yes. Eric got up to meet with the doctor in the hallway.

"What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" asked Eric. He was so nervous.

"I don't know your highness. I have never seen that much pain in a leg before without a scratch or a scar," explained the doctor.

"What do we do then?"

"Well, I think this may be a medical problem that I haven't seen yet. I don't know what is causing her pain, but I do know that her vitals are not that strong," answered the doctor.

"She's going to die?" asked Eric. He couldn't loose Ariel. He couldn't even think of his life without her.

"If she has another attack or two like that she might. I am sorry your majesty I wish I could tell you what is wrong, but she bears no physical symptoms. You may want to talk with her about setting her affairs in order."

Eric would not talk to his wife about her death. Ariel dying was not an option. "She cannot die. You understand me!? I cannot live without her nor raise a child on my own. So I will ask again, what do we do?"

The doctor could see that he was in denial about his wife's terminal illness. "Your majesty, if there was anything I could do for her highness I would. I am so sorry your highness," replied the doctor and he continued down the hallway to exit the castle.

Eric stood there for a good five minutes before he entered the room again. His love couldn't be dying. They were meant to be together, forever. He looked down at his love and tucked her hair behind her ear, waking her up.

"Eric, you're back. What did the doctor say?" Ariel asked her husband.

Eric looked into Ariel's blue eyes and thought how long would he have left to look into her deep blue eyes that were as blue as the sea. Tears formed in Eric's eyes and he looked away from Ariel so he wouldn't see him crying.

"Eric, it's alright. You can tell me what the doctor said. No matter how bad it was," Ariel reassured him. She wiped his tears from his cheeks with her hand. She was looking into his bright blue eyes and wondered how long did she have to stare into them.

"Ariel…this is not easy to say," Eric paused and took a deep breath, "the doctor doesn't know what is wrong with you, but he knows that your vitals aren't very good. He said that another attack could kill you."

Deep in her heart Ariel knew this might be the response from the doctor. She thought of Eric and how he would be without her. Then she thought of Melody and how she would grow up without a mother just as she had done. Ariel wanted to be there for her daughter. She never wanted her to grow up without a mother.

"Eric… I think we need to go see Daddy," said Ariel. Maybe her father could do something.

"Ariel, you're a genius! Your father can heal you!" Eric's face brightened. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Eric, Daddy might be able to help, but he might not be able to cure me," warned Ariel.

"Well it's worth a try."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Ariel, Eric and Melody went out to the sea on Eric's ship to visit the Sea King, King Triton. They had to wait until Ariel felt strong enough to walk and talk with her father.

Ariel walked to the edge of the boat holding Melody in her arms.

"Daddy? Are you out there? Please…I…we need to speak to you," asked Ariel.

The ocean was completely calm and no one was surfacing.

"Daddy, please. It's an emergency," Ariel asked once more.

Suddenly there was water coming up to the boat like a fountain. King Triton was rising to the surface.

"Ariel, sweetheart what is wrong? I was in a meeting, but then you said it was an emergency…" King Triton looked at his daughter with worrying eyes.

"Your highness, please it is an emergency," Eric told his father in law with a solemn face.

"Eric you may call me Dad and please tell me what is wrong."

"Ariel is sick, really sick. She's been having a pain in her right leg that is causing harm to her body. The doctor doesn't know what is wrong with her. We didn't know what else to do. Can you help us?" Eric managed to get out without tearing up.

"Ariel is this true?"

"I don't know what is wrong with me Daddy. Can you think of a time I hurt my tail as a mermaid?" asked Ariel.

"No…not that I can think of. You hurt your hand once as a child and you hit your head very badly that one time, but no, nothing to your tail," replied King Triton.

"Sir, I mean Dad, can you heal her with the magic of the Triton?" asked Eric.

"I cannot heal with my Triton. It does not have that power. My father Poseidon decided when he made the Triton that the power to heal was not essential to controlling the oceans."

"Is there anything you can do? Please…" pleaded Eric. He couldn't loose his wife.

"Eric, I'm sure Daddy would save me if he could, but he cannot and he doesn't want to say it. I won't make him say it. Look we tried and it didn't work out. We should follow the doctors orders and …"

"No. I will not … I cannot loose you. Ariel I can't raise Melody on my own let alone live without you!"

"Eric, you may not have a choice. I am dying…"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. I am dying. I will not get to see Melody grow up and I won't get to live the rest of my days with you. If I'm not there, I need you to keep running the kingdom and raise Melody."

"I can't do that without you."

"Melody needs you. Look at her," Eric looked at Melody. His beautiful daughter, Melody would be completely dependent on him. "She needs her father."

"I just… can't…believe… I can't save you," Eric finally admitted.

"You can't save me from everything honey. I am so grateful you saved me from the evil sea witch, but sometimes it's not that easy."

"That wasn't easy!"

Ariel laughed at her husband for a second. This lifted her spirits. "No that wasn't easy, but it gave me a happiness I never thought I would have. If it weren't for you I would be stuck under the sea dreaming of a life up here. You've given me everything I've ever wanted and I am so grateful for it."

Eric kissed his wife passionately. He didn't know how many chances he would have left to do that.

"Ariel, I love you."

"I love you too Eric."

Suddenly Triton's face lit up like he had an idea.

"Ariel," started King Triton, "I may have a solution. I am not sure it will work and you may not like it, but it could save your life."

"What, what is it?" asked Ariel.

"If I turn you into a mermaid, then you wouldn't have any legs," said King Triton.

"Yes Daddy that would happen…continue," Aries said. She was confused as to what her father was suggesting.

"If your sickness is only in your leg then you wouldn't be sick if I removed your leg. If I turned you into a mermaid then you wouldn't be sick! You'd have a tail instead of legs!"

Ariel thought about this. If she turned back into a mermaid then she wouldn't have the pain in her leg because it wouldn't be there. But if she became a mermaid she would have to leave Eric and Melody. She would live, but she couldn't be with the ones she loved.

"I can't leave Eric and Melody just to survive. I… can't abandon my daughter," said Ariel.

"Ariel, you would be there for Melody. Even if you weren't with her everyday, you could be there for her. She would have her mother."

"I…I…I can't. Thank you Daddy, but I can't," Ariel picked up Melody and took her to Eric's room on the ship.

"Eric, talk to her please. I don't want to see my youngest daughter die if I can prevent it."

"I won't let her die. I will talk to her. Thank you Dad," answered Eric.

"Hurry, she doesn't have long. I can feel it." King Triton turned around and dove back under the sea. Eric walked into his room to find Ariel singing to Melody.

"_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I can be _

_Part of your world"_

Ariel sang that song to Eric on their anniversary every year. She thought that it applied to the current situation.

"Ariel…"

"I know what you're going to say Eric. I won't willingly leave my daughter!"

"Ariel, if your mother could have chose to become human to save her life just so she could still be part of your life, don't you think she would have?"

"Eric that's not fair, my mother was killed by pirates. She didn't have an option."

"I'm just saying what if she did? You would still have a mother. She would have gotten to see the woman that you've become, she could have come to our wedding…"

"Eric stop. Leave my mother out of this."

"What about your father? Maybe his heart wouldn't have broken as much if he knew she was safe!"

"Eric stop!" Ariel shouted. Melody began to cry. Ariel hugged Melody close.

"Melody shhhh don't cry. Mommy's sorry she didn't mean to yell." Melody held onto her mother tightly.

"Ariel I'm sorry, but you can't see that turning into a mermaid will allow you to be there for your daughter… and me."

Ariel could see that Eric wouldn't let her hear the end of it unless she agreed to become a mermaid again.

"Daddy didn't know if it would work."

"He said it might. And it's the best chance we have…you have."

"Eric, how will this work. We'll be a … broken family." Ariel began to cry. Eric came over and hugged her tight.

"No, not broken. If you're alive, then we will never be broken. We can see you anytime you want. I just have to take Melody to the beach and you can meet us there. Maybe when Melody is older you can have your father change her into a mermaid and show her where you live. The point is we can make this work. We can."

Eric kissed Ariel's forehead and held her close. Ariel knew her husband was right, but she wasn't wild about the idea. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to go back under the sea either.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Yes, for you and Melody."

"I love you so much Ariel."

"I love you too Eric."


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel wanted to postpone her change for one more day. Eric begged her not to, but she wouldn't budge on her decision. She was going to make her last day on land something she would always remember. Ariel took Melody into the town and walked with her all around the town. They looked at shops, watched a puppet show, and took a carriage ride. It was rather similar to her and Eric's first date. Ariel took Melody back to the castle for a nap. She walked into the ballroom and stood in the middle of the floor. She wouldn't be able to dance in the ballroom ever again. She wouldn't be able to wear the pretty dresses she had collected over the years. The only positive thought that went through Ariel's head was that she wouldn't have to wear heels ever again. Ariel began to cry even though she knew it was silly. She was going to be fine. Home wasn't such an awful place. She didn't hate the sea she just loved Eric more. Sebastian came into the room.

"Ariel, why are you cryin'?"

"Oh Sebastian, I don't want to leave the land. I know you always wanted me to stay in the sea, but I never felt like I belonged there. When I saw Eric I just knew that I belonged on land with him. And now I have Melody and it's killing me that I have to leave her."

"Ariel, do you want me to come with you back home or stay here with Melody and help look after her?"

"I thought you'd want to go home. After all you were sent to watch over me."

"Home is a wonderful place, but I love Melody and I wouldn't want to leave her unless you asked me to."

"Sebastian would you stay here? Would you help Eric?"

"Of course Ariel."

"Oh thank you Sebastian. Thank you." Ariel was so thankful that Sebastian was willing to stay on land to help watch over Melody. Sebastian left Ariel to her thoughts. As soon as he left Ariel couldn't help but cry again. She wished she wasn't sick. Why was this happening to her? Was it punishment for all of the bad decisions she made in her life like making a bargain with the sea witch? She continued to cry until she heard someone else enter the ballroom.

"Ariel dear. Please don't cry." It was Eric and he was walking towards Ariel to comfort her.

"Eric, I can't help it. Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know. I wish it wasn't."

"It sounded like you really wanted me to go back into the sea… to get rid of me," Ariel confessed. It had been a thought in her mind for a while now.

"Ariel! I… I would never get rid of you. How can you say that? I love you more than anything in this world. I don't want to get rid of you… I want you to live. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…forever."

"Eric I'm sorry I'm just not thinking straight. I don't want to leave you."

"We're not splitting up. We're just…"

"Don't say it. I know…"

"Ariel, I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"You know I've been in this room for a while now and at first I was so upset over not being able to dance again. It's completely silly and stupid." Ariel laughed at herself and wiped the tears from her face. Eric stood up and held out his hand to Ariel.

"Ariel, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, yes I would." Ariel accepted Eric's hand and they began to dance around the ballroom. Eric twirled her and lifted her just like he had the first time they danced. They danced for a whole hour until they heard Melody crying meaning she had woken up from her nap. Ariel didn't want to leave Eric's arms. Eric kissed her forehead and said, "We should go get Melody. Spend some time just the three of us. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does." Ariel and Eric held hands to go get Melody from her bedroom. The three of them spent the rest of the day at the beach building sand castles and playing tag on the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning arrived and Ariel did not want to leave her warm bed or her husbands' side. She tried t fall back asleep, but it was no use. She was up for the day, the day that she had to return to the sea…forever. Ariel got up and put on her favorite blue dress that she had worn on her and Eric's first date. She put a blue bow in her hair and walked to Melody's room to get her.

"Morning Melody."

"Hi Mommy."

"Are you ready to go on Daddy's ship?"

"Yes mommy. I ready."

Ariel picked up her little Melody and gave her a great big hug. She was going to miss her so much. Their relationship will be so different the moment she turns back into a mermaid. Melody is going to have many questions for Ariel and Ariel didn't know if she wanted to answer them.

"Ariel, it's time to get going. The ship is ready." Eric said as he entered Melody's room.

"Oh… Ok. Melody it's time to go."

"Ok Mommy." Ariel picked up Melody and followed Eric to his ship. Ariel didn't want to get on the ship, but she knew Eric would carry her on. He would do anything to save her, but she didn't feel like she was being saved. They sailed towards Atlantica where her father was waiting for her. King Triton came to the edge of the ship and asked to hold Melody. Melody played with her grandfather while Eric and Ariel took this moment to say goodbye.

"Ariel, I can see you tomorrow at the beach if you'd like. I can bring Melody and we can have fun together. It will be just like yesterday."

"Only I'll have fins instead of feet."

"Ariel, it doesn't matter if you have fins or feet, I love you for you. We can still be together it just won't be all the time."

"I know. It's going to be hard."

"It will be hard, but we're going to get through this together." Eric gave his wife a long kiss goodbye. "It's not goodbye it's see you tomorrow." Ariel hugged Eric one more time. Then she went over to her father to get Melody.

"Melody sweetheart, Mommy has to go away for a little bit. She has to go home." Ariel didn't know how to word this to her four-year-old daughter.

"Where you going Mommy?"  
>"Mommy is going in the ocean."<p>

"To swim?"

"Yes…to go for a very long swim. Mommy can come visit you tomorrow."

She could tell that Melody didn't really understand what was happening, but that was all Ariel could manage to get out. Ariel handed Melody to Eric and stepped towards her father.

"Ariel are you ready?" King Triton asked his youngest daughter.

Ariel looked behind her and waved goodbye to her beautiful family. Then she looked at her father and said, "Yes."

Ariel spread out her arms and closed her eyes. King Triton raised his Triton and it began to glow. He aimed it at Ariel and Ariel began to rise into the air. Her hair was undone so it would fall freely, her earrings came off of her ears, and finally her dress disappeared and her legs came together to make one green tail. Once the transformation was complete, Ariel jumped into the ocean. She had forgotten the cool feeling of swimming in the ocean. She almost forgot she could breathe underwater. She came back up to the surface and saw Eric looking into the water to see what had become of his wife.

"Ariel? Are you alright?" asked Eric.

Ariel did feel a little healthier in the water, but she was still very upset that she had to leave her family behind.

"Yes Eric I'm ok."

"I'll see you tomorrow darling."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As Ariel turned around to dive into the ocean she could hear Melody asking where her mommy was. Ariel couldn't bear to hear Eric's answer so she began to swim as fast as she could back to Atlantica. King Triton kept his distance from his daughter. He knew she was upset and she needed her space. Ariel swam to Atlantica, but she didn't enter the castle. She knew her six sisters would bombard her with hugs and try to make her feel better, but it wouldn't work. She wanted to be alone so she swam to her secret grotto. She entered her cave and looked around. It still had her destroyed treasures that her father had blown apart in his anger. She found Eric's face from his statue on the floor of her grotto. She picked it up and placed it on a rock. She started to sing to Eric's stone face."

_"What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be _

_Part of your world"_

Ariel cried herself to sleep and slept over in her grotto.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel woke up on the floor of her secret grotto. She was surprised that her father hadn't sent anyone after her. She got up and swam towards the palace. She tried to find her father, but she was found by her oldest sister, Attina.

"Ariel? Is that you?"

"Attina?" Ariel hadn't seen her sister in 4 years.

"We were worried when you didn't come home last night, but Daddy said you would be ok."

Ariel reminded herself to thank her father when she saw him. "I'm alright. I just needed some time by myself."

Attina swam over to Ariel and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Ariel had missed her sisters so much.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"I would, but I don't know if I feel like seeing everyone right now. I think I am going to wait for Eric and Melody on the shore."

"Ok, but be careful. Remember you're a mermaid again. Some humans aren't too kind to us still."

"No one is going to catch me."

"Ariel I mean it. Be careful."

"Ok Attina. I will."

Ariel swam to the shore by Eric's castle. He was already walking down to the beach with Melody in his arms. He saw Ariel emerge from the water and began to run to her.

"Ariel!"

"Eric! Melody!" Ariel waved her hand in the air to signal them to come to her.

Melody had a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy! I missed you!" Eric handed Melody over to Ariel and Ariel hugged her tightly. She didn't want to let go. Ariel hid her tail under the water so Melody wouldn't see her tail or ask questions about it.

"Mommy missed you so much Melody."

"Mommy come home now?" Ariel knew this was going to come up, but she didn't want to answer her daughter. She decided to change the subject.

"Eric how was she last night."

"Honestly, I couldn't put her down without you. I asked Carlotta to do it."

"Oh Eric she needs her father to put her to sleep not poor Carlotta."

"I know, I know. I will put her to bed tonight complete with milk and a story."

"That should make up for it."

"How was your night darling?"

"Well…" Ariel didn't know if she should tell Eric the truth about how sad she was last night and that she slept on the floor in a secret grotto he knew nothing about.

"Ariel." Eric stated. He wanted to know what she did last night.

"I was fine. I went straight to bed and woke up to come here." Ariel didn't feel like sharing the truth at the moment.

Eric's eyes showed he didn't buy the whole story, but he didn't push the subject. "Did you see any of your sisters?"

"I saw Attina this morning, but no one else was home yesterday." She didn't mention the fact that she was avoiding them.

Melody turned to her mom and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Ariel couldn't imagine how confused Melody was right now. Eric jumped in to help.

"Melody do you want a nap?"

"I want Mommy to come home."

"Melody…I… I can't. Mommy lives in the ocean now."

"Mommy lives at home with Daddy."

Ariel couldn't handle the situation. She began to tear up and looked at Eric.

"Melody sweetie, Mommy has to be in the ocean. You and I are on land."

Melody gave a confused look at her father. Eric knew she wasn't going to understand the situation until she was older. He looked at Ariel who was crying heavily now.

"Ariel darling she's too young to understand the situation. It's not your fault."

"Eric, she hates me. She wants me to come home and I have to tell her no. What kind of mother am I?" Ariel gave Melody back to Eric and swam into the ocean.

"Ariel! Come back!" Eric called to his wife, but she didn't hear him.

Ariel swam to the palace as fast as she could and found her old bedroom in the palace. She held her pillow and cried for hours. She was a horrible mother and this situation was never going to work out. How could she help raise her human daughter from the ocean? Melody would always be asking her to come home and she would never be able to say yes. She would keep disappointing her daughter. She thought of leaving Eric so he could find a new wife and a new mother for Melody; a mother that could be there for her every hour of the day. She needed a mother to help her become the queen she was meant to be. She fell asleep in her old bed and began to dream of her life on land and how perfect it used to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel ended up waking up the next morning. She still didn't feel comfortable going to breakfast with her entire family, but she thought a nice swim around the reef would be nice. Ariel swam around to spots she used to visit often growing up under the sea. While swimming around she was trying hard not to think of the events that happened yesterday with Eric and Melody. She couldn't handle that situation at the moment. After swimming around for a while Ariel decided to visit a place she hadn't visited in a long time. She decided to visit the underground club that Sebastian had been running secretly during the years her father had banned music from the kingdom. The club always reminded her of how she rekindled her love of music after many years of mandatory silence. She had even talked her sisters into breaking the rules and going there together one night. She came to the old club that had been abandoned and neglected. Atlantica didn't need a secret underground club anymore because music was once again allowed in the kingdom. Atlantica now had plenty of musical clubs around the city. The stage was still intact and the piano was still there. She swam up to the stage and sat down to look around. She was taking it all in when suddenly she heard a rock falling over in the corner. Ariel got up and swam towards the sound.

"Who's there? Does someone live here?" Ariel didn't know if someone might have taken residence in the old club since no one was using it anymore. Another rock moved to the right of her and she swam towards it.

"Is someone there? Please come out I won't hurt you."

"Ariel?" Ariel didn't recognize the voice at first, but then it spoke again. "Is that you Ariel?"

"Flounder?!" Ariel began to hope that she was right and it was Flounder hiding in the distance.

"Ariel! It is you!" Flounder swam out of the darkness and into the little mermaid's arms. Ariel hugged her best friend tightly. She had missed him so much. Leaving Flounder had been just as hard as leaving her father and sisters.

"Flounder what are you doing in here?"

"I come here a lot. It's a happy place that you and I used to go to a lot. I don't like to go to the grotto because it just reminds me of your father destroying all your stuff."

"How often do you come here Flounder?"

"Oh… you know… once… maybe everyday."

"That's all you do everyday Flounder? You come here?"

"Well I mean I've been pretty lonely since you left. I don't have any other friends really besides you and Sebastian and Scuttle. Since Scuttle lives on land and now Sebastian does too, I haven't had anyone else down here to be with."

Ariel felt so badly for Flounder. She had left him here all alone with no friends.

"Flounder I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Ariel it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you. I just live a much less exciting life now that you're gone. Until now because you're back."

Ariel didn't know if Flounder knew why she had to come back. If he didn't know she wasn't in the mood to tell him. "Flounder do you…know…why…"

"You don't have to say it. I know. Your father told me the day you told him. He thought I should know that you were ill and that you may have to come back to the sea. He said you'd need a friend, but I knew you'd need time alone before seeing me."

"Flounder you know me so well."  
>"Well I hope so. We are best friends after all."<p>

"Yes we are." Ariel laughed a little and smiled at Flounder. She was happy she had found her best friend again even if she didn't show it.

"Ariel, do you know my favorite memory from here?"

"No, what?"

"When you sang your mother's song on the stage."

Ariel remembered when she found the piano and started to play her mother's song from memory. She had forgotten a lot about her mother until that night she played her song. Everything had come flooding back to her memory and it made her realize that how much she missed her mother and how much music was a part of her. Ariel had a realization. If she abandoned Melody, then she would soon forget about her until one day when it would hit her again. Ariel didn't have to leave Melody, she wasn't dead, she was alive and she could prevent this all from happening. It finally became clear to her that she could still be Melody's mother even if she was a mermaid.

"Flounder, you're the best."

"I feel like I've heard that before."

"Well it's true that's why. Flounder can you come to the surface with me?"

"Of course Ariel. That's something new and exciting!"

Ariel and Flounder swam towards the surface.

"Are we going to the castle?" asked Flounder.

"Yes. There are some people I need to talk to." Ariel led Flounder towards the beach in front of the castle. She saw someone sitting there in the distance. As she swam closer she realized it was Eric and he was holding a sleeping Melody.

"Ariel? Is that you?" Eric asked trying not to wake Melody.

"Eric, I am so sorry. I freaked out and I was so buried in my own misery I forgot what being a mother is all about. It's about making sacrifices and being there for your child no matter what. You were right, I can still be a good mother as a mermaid."

"Oh Ariel, It's alright. You had every right to be upset about this whole crummy situation."

"Eric how long have you been on the beach?"

"Since you left yesterday. I asked Carlotta to take Melody home, but I stayed here all night and all of today waiting for you to come back."

"Eric you didn't have to…"

"Yes I did. I couldn't leave things how they ended yesterday. I knew you needed time, but I wasn't sure how much time and I didn't want to miss you."

Ariel was smiling from ear to ear. She loved her husband so much and in that moment she couldn't put her love into words. Eric leaned down to kiss her.

"Eric, can I hold Melody?"

"Of course darling." Eric handed the sleeping four-year-old to her mother. Ariel hugged her, but was careful not to wake her. She was going to be there for her daughter whenever she needed her. Ariel began to think of her own mother and how she was around Melody's age when she lost her mother. Ariel didn't want Melody to go through life without her. Ariel began to sing her mother's song.

_"Oh the waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under a bright blue endless sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_With hello_

_And wave goodbye."_


	8. Chapter 8

Over the years, Ariel would come meet Eric and Melody every other day so that Eric would have time to run the kingdom and Ariel could get used to being a mermaid again. Once they were in a routine, Melody didn't have any problem seeing her mother every other day. Melody grew up fast. Melody knew her family wasn't "normal" but she didn't want to ask her mother about the mermaid situation. Melody was never told the whole story about how her Mother and Father had met let alone how they had a baby. Melody didn't feel comfortable asking her Mother because she thought it might make her sad. Whenever she met with her mother she got the feeling she was happy for the most part, but always a little bit sad. She could see it in her Mother's eyes, but she never commented on it.

One day when Melody was 14 years old she decided to ask her Mother about how she met her Father. She knew her mother was a mermaid and she knew her grandfather, King Triton, and her 6 aunts. She just didn't know how her Mom and Dad got together. First thing she had to do was talk to her Dad to make sure she could talk to her Mom alone today. She found her father in the ballroom making sure some meeting was scheduled correctly.

"Hi Dad. Whatchya up to?"

"Hi Melody darling. Oh I'm just making sure the Duke of Winchester is scheduled to come in two days time. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Mom and I was wondering if I could meet with her alone today? Not that I don't like it when you come along, but I just wanted some girl talk?"  
>"That's just fine Melody. Tell your Mother I love her and I'll see her in 2 days."<p>

"Thanks Dad." She kissed her Father on the cheek and started to walk towards the beach to meet with her Mother. Her Mother was sitting by the beach with her fins in the water. Melody ran up to her to give her a hug.

"Mom!"

"Melody sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mom. Dad says he loves you and he'll visit you next time."

"Is he very busy?"

"Yeah he's making sure some Duke or whatever is showing up in a day or two."

"You're so specific Melody."

"That's all I could remember." Melody stopped to think for a minute. She wanted to word her question well. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Anything honey."

"Ok. Well I just wanted to know…how… you and dad… sort of…met?"

"You want to know how I met your Father?" Ariel didn't realize she didn't tell Melody how she met Eric. Of course then she would have to tell her why she had to leave her on land and she thought Melody might resent her for that. But it was time her daughter knew her story.

"Well I met your Father when I was a mermaid…"

"Mom you are a mermaid."

"Oh well, just hang tight this may be a long story. Anyways, I was a mermaid and I had always been interested in human things. I would swim to shipwrecks to collect human things. Then I would put them in my secret grotto so you're Grandfather wouldn't find out."

"Why? Why would Grandfather care?"  
>"At the time, you're Grandfather didn't approve of humans. He thought they were barbarians. Anyways, one day I saw a ship pass over the surface of the ocean. I swam up to the surface to see what was going on. There were lights flashing everywhere and music coming from the ship. So I swam to the ship and climbed onto the side. I watched the sailors dance and sing, but then I saw the most handsome human I had ever seen."<p>

"Mom!"  
>"Well he was! He still is. Anyways, all of a sudden lightning hit the ship and set the sails on fire. The wind blew so strong it knocked me right off the ship. I tried to see if your Father made it off the ship, but I couldn't find him. Suddenly, I saw your Father getting back on the ship to rescue Max."<p>

"Awww Dad rescued Max!"

"Yes he did. Unfortunately, your Father didn't get off the ship in time and the gunpowder exploded knocking your Father right off the ship. I looked everywhere for him, but I couldn't find him. I was just about to give up when I saw him sinking. I swam after him and dragged him to shore. I had to leave him there because I couldn't risk a human seeing me. But I didn't forget about him."

"Wow you saved him! I never knew."

"Well this next part I'm not proud of."

"You don't have to tell me you know…if you're not comfortable."

"No, you're my daughter and I need to tell you the truth. I wanted to become a human to be with your Father. Asking your Grandfather was out of the question. I thought maybe he would accept me as a mermaid, but I voted against that idea. I didn't want to take the chance. I went to visit the sea witch, Ursula, which was a horrible idea! But I did it and I traded my voice for legs."

"You became human? How did you tell Dad it was you?"

"I did become human and I had three days to get your Father to kiss me. Unfortunately I couldn't talk so it made it extremely hard to communicate with your Father. We had a wonderful first date though. It was amazing."

"Mom, I don't need those details."

"Right, well all was going well until Ursula tricked your Father into marrying her. Of course I had to stop the wedding so I made it onto the ship before they said I do. My sea animal friends stalled the wedding and got my voice back to me. I was able to tell your Father that I saved him. He said he loved me, but he didn't kiss me in time and I turned back into a mermaid."

"What did you do?"

"Since I signed a contract with the sea witch I had to become her prisoner. Your Grandfather showed up to save me and that horrible witch turned him into seaweed. But then your Father showed up and tried to save me. I knew from that moment on he accepted me as a mermaid. I swam up to him and tried to convince him to leave, but he wouldn't. Your Father found a wrecked ship and drove it right into the sea witch. Your Father saved my world."

"But now you were a mermaid again? How…"

"Your Grandfather came to his senses and realized humans weren't as bad as he thought. He allowed me to become human to be with your Father. We got married and had a wonderful life. Then you were born and we couldn't be happier."

"But how… how are you a mermaid now?"

"Well when you were four-years-old, I got very sick. I had a horrible pain in my right leg and it was making me sick. The doctor said I was going to die, but your father wouldn't take that for an answer. We decided to ask your Grandfather for help. He said he could turn me into a mermaid again and then I wouldn't be sick. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to stay on land. I had always wanted to be on land and I felt that I belonged on land more than I did in the sea. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make, but I chose to become a mermaid again so I could be in your life. I grew up without a mother and I didn't want you to."

Melody couldn't believe it. Her mother had been a human until she was four-years-old. She didn't even remember her mother as a human.

"So you were a human until you got sick? And you had to leave so you could live?"

"Yes. I understand if you're angry with me, but…"

"Angry? You chose to live and be there for me. How could that make me mad? Yeah it sucks that you can't be with us everyday, but I wouldn't want you to be dead. I don't know what I would do without you Mom." She gave her Mother a big hug.

"Melody, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. For years I worried that you would resent me for leaving."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Melody."

"Mom can I ask another question?"

"Yes…"

"Can I…maybe come in the ocean with you some time?"

"I'm sure your Grandfather would be more than happy to help us out."

"Oh really Mom!? Thank you!"  
>Ariel and Melody had a closer relationship from that day on. Ariel had the chance to introduce Melody to her world. One day Ariel hoped to return to land, but she didn't keep her hopes up. She and Eric were working things out wonderfully and Melody loved having her Mother in her life. Melody wanted to grow up to be as strong as her Mother was. Life went on and the little mermaid was still in the sea, but she had the family she always wanted.<p> 


End file.
